Diary of the Dead
by Azrea
Summary: THIS STORY WAS EVERYTHING I KNOW IS FALLING! SUMMERY:Bella has a sister that gets changed into a vampire.I suck at summaries.Its better then it sounds.IF YOU REVIEW I'LL GIVE YOU POWER WHEN I GAIN WORLD DOMINATION! haha...jk...but seriously...REVIEW!
1. Life before dieing

**FLASHBACK**

"Bella!" I screamed, "BELLA!" Bella winced as I yelled her name. I grinned, I could tell she was annoyed with me.

"What, Tayla?"

"Awww….! Come on Bella! Don't be mad! Please?! Im sorry Allie and I kinda embarrassed you!"

"Kinda? KINDA?! You didn't kinda embarrass me. You really embarrassed me! I'll never be able to show my face at the movies ever again!"

"Oh come on! It wasn't _that_ bad!" I said trying to restrain my laughter.

"Tell the ticket guy at the movies I'm PMSing _is _that bad!" Bella shouted back. I snickered, I thought it was pretty funny.

"Well…you really were being mean to him. I had to come up with some thing to make him feel better."

"He was hitting on you! I don't wanna see some 15-year-old guy hitting on my 13-YEAR-OLD little sister!" I sighed; Bella could be so over protective some times.

"There was a layer of plexy **(SP?) **glass between us. It's not like he was going to_do_ any thing. And besides I look like I'm fifteen so he couldn't really tell the difference." She glared at me. I smiled as brilliantly as I could back at her.

"I'm still mad at you." She huffed

"Fine, I'll make it up to you!"

She scoffed, "How?"

"I'll……ummmm……I'll get you that Jane Austen collection you've wanted since you were fourteen!" I raised my eyebrows. Bella stared at me, her eyes going wide.

"Seriously?" her voice was skeptical.

"Shure!" I replied, throwing my arm over her shoulder.

"Wait! How are you going to pay for that?" Oh crap! How was I going to pay for that?

"I'll…..uuuummm…….Ok, I don't know yet but I'll come up with some thing." I smiled at her, "I'll get them to you……Even if you move to Spoons."

"It's Forks" she said in a flat voice.

"Whatever same table setting." I said. Bella laughed. Finally! I was worried that if she kept scowling her face might have stayed like that forever. "Yay! So you forgive me?"

She sighed "Yes, I forgive you."

"Good," I smiled at her.

"I still want those books though" she said to me. I laughed.

**END FLASHBACK**

Those were the best days. The days when I was still human. Little did I know that those days were about to end.


	2. The Day I Died

**Ok. heres chapter two! thank you people who reviewed! I will totally love you forever! Any way R&R PEOPLE!!!!!!  
**

**Chapter Two  
**

My name is (was?) Tayla Celeste Swan, I was 14 when I died. My life before I started living again was normal, if not boring. I had a mom, a dad, a step dad, a sister and a few best friends. I never trusted any one enough to have a lot of friends. I could almost always tell when people were lying. It was like a talent of mine. My sister was almost the same way. She couldn't tell when people where lying but she never had a lot of friends. It's almost like she was scared of meeting new people. She was very shy and quiet. Bella was just odd like that, but I still loved her. She was my baby sitter, my source of comedy, and one of my best friends. But that all changed when she move to Forks.

-o0o-

"You're doing what?" I screamed at her. This wasn't fair. She couldn't just abandon me!!!!

"I'm going to live with dad, Tayla."

"Why the hell would you want to move to Forks?! It's all wet and rainy and nasty and…..and just plain _EW_!" I said disgustedly. "And what about mom! Do you know how much she'll miss you?" Bella winced as I said that. I had struck a chord.

"Tayla," she sighed, "I already talked to mom about it. You know how torn she feels between us and Phil! I don't want to keep doing this to her."

"Well I'm not going!" I declared. I knew I sounded like a five year old but I couldn't help it! I hated Forks with a passion fiercer then a thousand suns. There was no way in hell I was going to move there and I could NOT let Bella move there. The rain and constant cold might take away her sense of humor and turn her into a little emo child**(author's note: I have nothing against emos. This is just a little inside joke between my friends and me)**.

Bella sighed, "You're not going to go. Mom said she would home school you" My jaw dropped, I was speechless. Bella COULD NOT be serious. Me? Home schooled? No! That just COULD NOT happen. Renee expected me to give up my school, my friends and basically every thing just so her husband could get a job?! No! "My plane takes off tomorrow morning." She whispered. I still couldn't speak. This wasn't happening. This could NOT be happening. My sister was moving to Forks of all places and my mother was about to uproot me from the fabulous Phoenix Arizona to take me all over the U.S. so her husband could get a job. Why couldn't Phil be something boring like a computer person or carpenter? But NO he just HAD to be a wannbe baseball player. I was very mad (to say the least). Did I not get a say in this AT ALL?!

"So you're just going to abandon me then?" I yelled. I was dangerously close to crying. My sister and I had that in common. We always cried when were mad, it was like our emotions were hard wired to our tear ducts. Bella opened her mouth to say some thing but I stalked out of the room. This was NOT fair AT ALL.

I slammed the door as I went in to my room. How could they do this to me?! Why didn't Renee tell me sooner?! Picking up my phone from off my bed I quickly dialed a familiar number. Allie would know what to do; she always knew what to do. She was my best friend so she would stick up for me. Right? The phone rang and rang but I still got no response. That was odd, Allie always answered her phone. It was like it was surgically attached to her ear.

Frustrated, I threw the phone back down on my bed and started to pace around my room. I needed to do _something_! I couldn't just go through with this like there was nothing I could do. I had to fight back…..I had to…..had to…

As I paced something red caught my eye. I bent down to examine it and realized it was my old beat up duffel bag. That was it! I was going to run away. I didn't know where I was going or how long I would be gone or how I was going to get money, but at the moment it was the best thing my limited, self centered, fourteen year old mind could come up with.

I snatched my duffel bag off the floor and started to stuff clothes and other various objects in to it. Once I was done and my duffel bad was bulging with all the crap I had put in it I thought of my next move. It's not like I could just walk out the front door saying, "Bye mom, bye Bella. I sort of hate you guys right now, but I'll see you later!" no, that defiantly wouldn't work. I looked at my window. Now that was a possibility. I walked over to my window and opened it, looking down. It wasn't really that far of a drop, but still, my fear of heights was starting to overpower my need to leave.

_No. Have to jump. Have to jump. HAVE.TO.LEAVE!_

So, without thinking I flung my self out of my window and landed on the ground with a hard_THUD_. I winced as I picked my self up off the ground; I was defiantly going to have a few bruises. The window in my room led straight in to my front yard so I didn't have to worry about sneaking around any more. As soon as I got up and brushed my self off I started running.

I was much better at running then Bella was. It was probably because I was much more graceful then she had ever been. Running was second nature to me, where as with Bella, she actually had to think about putting one foot in front of the other or else she would fall flat on her face. I knew; I had seen it happen before.

I ran with out even paying attention to where I was going. My feet just had a mind of their own. Before I knew it I was in front of my high school, stareing blankly at the front door. I sighed and walked around until I reached the bleachers on the soccer field. I sat down on the bottom bleacher and sighed. How could I be so stupid! I was smarter than this! Or at least I thought I was. Every thing was just too overwhelming and was just coming at me too fast, but to do this? I was just being self centered and stupid!

I thought over every thing that had happened in the last twenty-four hours, from finding out I was losing all my friends to Bella telling me she was leaving. I just sat there thinking about every thing I had done not paying attention to the quickly darkening sky. When I finally lifted my head from my hands and looked around it was twilight. I had to go home. I stood up and began to walk back.

-o0o-

I was halfway back home when I heard some one scream. I ran down the dark ally the noise came from, but when I saw what was causing it I froze. Blood. Blood was every where, soaking the ground and giving off the smell of rust and salt. There was a body in the middle of all of and I realized with a gasp of horror that I recognized who it was. Allie. My best friend Allie. The girl who knew me better then I knew my self. Allie. I screamed and rushed to kneel down beside her. I picked up her head and held it in my lap, not caring that I was getting blood all over my jeans. Allie opened her eyes weakly. I was amazed that she was still alive; she had lost so much blood. Allie spoke to me, her voice was barley a whisper.

"Tayla. That you?"

"I'm here Allie." I said while stroking her cheek, tears were streaming hot and fast down my face now. I couldn't hold them back. What happened to her? How did she lose so much blood? She couldn't die. Not Allie. But she was. She was going to die and deep down inside I knew it. She had lost so much blood. She was going to die….Allie was going to die……

"Tayla" Allie whispered to me "It hurts Tayla! The fire hurts!" Fire? What was she talking about? Maybe she was having delusions as she lay dieing. But aren't you supposed to have good, _happy _delusions while you were dieing? Weren't you supposed to see bright light or some crap like that? Why was Allie feeling like she was on fire? I never got to ask her. Allie's head lolled to the side and her eyes closed, she was finally at peace. The fire wasn't hurting her any more.

"Allie!" I screamed. The sorrow stabbed at my heart like a knife and I felt like I was being torn apart.

"Yes, quite a shame she couldn't make it. But she did smell _so_ delicious. I just couldn't help but drink her up." A voice said from behind me. I was a smooth voice with a bit of a Russian accent. The voice sounded like marble. Shaking, I slowly turned around. There was a man standing behind me. A devastatingly beautiful man. He was tall, much taller than my five feet four inches with pale skin almost as white as paper and dark hair. He would have looked angelic if not for his eyes. His eyes were a deep burgundy color that was captivating and sinister at the same time; I couldn't look away.

"W-who are you?" I stuttered. I was so scared I couldn't talk straight.

"My name is Nicholas Alexander Reith. But you don't need to worry about that. You won't live much longer." With that said his body tensed in to a crouch and in the blink of an eye he lunged at me, pinning me to the ground. I was so confused. What was he doing? I didn't have time to think about it for long. There was a sharp pain in my neck and then the fire started.


	3. Dreams of Disease Giveing Angels

**Ok so I know this took me FOREVER to write and I AM VERY SORRY ABOUT THAT. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will love you forever AND I WILL GIVE YOU IMAGINARY STARBUCKS!!!!!!! I hope you like this chapter. Read and review. Flames are welcome. **

**OH! AND BY THE WAY! I sadly do not own TWILIGHT. The only thins I own is my beat up note book and the computer that I am typeing this on. **

**Chapter three**

The fire was spreading. It started in my neck and it was slowly starting to spread through the rest of my body. I suddenly realized that this is what Allie was talking about. The fire that she had felt was the same I was feeling right now. She was lucky she died; she didn't have to endure the fire for too long. I took comfort in that for a few seconds before a new wave of pain came over me and I screamed in agony.

I wanted it to end. I couldn't stand the pain. It was overwhelming. It was like I couldn't feel any thing besides the fire. I could not escape it. I tried to concentrate on not screaming. Tried listening to what was going on. I couldn't see, when I opened my eyes my vision was obscured by black and red blotches. I realized later that the black and red was my blood mixed with Nicholas's hair.

I didn't feel the ice at my neck until I it pulled away. The pain then doubled. I screamed. Nicholas whispered in my ear "My, my. You taste _so_ much better than your friend. Such a pity too. I was planning on keeping your pretty little face." I let out another scream when he said that. He threw back his head and laughed such a sickening laugh it momentarily chilled me to the core. I shuddered violently when the fire came back again and nearly bit off my tongue trying to restrain a scream.

The fire was consuming me. I couldn't think. My mind was in pure chaos. The only thing that was really aware of was the fire and the ice that was turning into water at my neck. I could feel Nicholas sucking the life out of me. I was slowly starting to close my eyes and the pain was numbing at my finger tips. _I am going to die_. The sane part of me realized as I laid there. _I am dieing. _

It was the oddest sensation; knowing I was dieing. The part of my mind that I still had control over, the part that wasn't being torn apart by the pain, was utterly calm with this fact. It didn't bother me in the least. I was just glad that the pain was going to leave me soon. I was becoming comfortably numb. The fire wasn't as intense as it was before. It was fading. Nicholas laughed and said something that I could no longer hear.

I was in utter peace. The pain was still there but I had retreated so far in to my mind that I could no longer feel it. I was merely aware of it, like a mosquito on my arm. It simply wasn't important to me.

My senses were fading. The last I was aware of was Nicholas yelling and the most angelic voice I had ever heard. It was even more fascinating than Nicholas's. It was just a jumble of words but with my last thoughts I was able to make some sense of it.

"No!"

"She has already faded, boy. Don't try to save her now. She is mine"

"You filthy bas-"

"What the hell are you doing?"

Nicholas screamed and I opened my eyes. The last thing I saw captivated me. The angel's face was beautiful. His rich caramel eyes had a sense of fear and adoration in them that I had never see in any one. He was the last thing I thought of before I slipped into indifference.

My last and final dreams were full of the boy that saved my life. His voice and his face consumed my mind like a disease. I could not escape it. It didn't bother me; this disease. If I was going to die from it I would die happy. The angel gave me the feeling of floating. Even under the pain of the fire Nicholas had inflicted on me I felt like I could still breathe. The angel was helping me float above the smoke. I knew if he stayed, things would be better. That was all I thought about as I drifted in and out of my state of indifference. The dreams were good and the pain hurt like hell but through it all was the feeling that _he _was still there. As long as he was there I knew I would be fine……

**REMEMBER!!!!!! REVIEWSSTARBUCKS!!!!!**


	4. Smashing Mirrors and Paralysis

**Chapter Four: Smashing Mirrors and Paralysis **

The dreams were mostly just confusing jumbles of sound and light. They held so many emotions, ranging from euphoria to deep depressions. Though, the dreams that I _could_ remember, the ones that actually made sense, chilled me to the core.

**DREAM**

There was a large oval mirror in front of me. It looked very old and a bit iced over. There were flowers and vines crafter into the woodwork of the border that was painted in varying hues of blues and shades of purple. Over all it was very beautiful. I looked into the mirror and saw a fuzzy reflection of myself…at first. But as I kept staring at my self I noticed things changing; becoming clearer.

I looked so beautiful in the mirror. My mahogany hair had long, glossy, spiral curls now in place of the dull lose waves it usually held. My pale skin now looked white and the features on my face were acute yet rounded at the same time. It's so hard to explain. I guess I almost looked…elf like?

It was a sickly sort of beauty though, like I was _too_ pretty. I was, literally, the image of physical perfection. There wasn't a trace of fat on my body and I was blemish free. I looked stunning but there was something else; something beyond the inhuman beauty. Looking at myself in the mirror disturbed me. I looked…dangerous. The way my reflection held it's self made me look like a predator stalking its prey. I looked like a tiger about to pounce. My reflection in the mirror stared at me intently with dark, menacing eyes. She lifted her lip ever-so-slightly and snarled at me.

"You will feel it soon," She said to me. "and when you do you won't be able to resist."

I just stared at the reflection in the mirror. What the hell was she ( I?) talking about. "Umm…what?" I asked.

"I am what you are going to become" she replied. "If you don't control your self…you could kill someone…you could kill Bella."

"No!" I yelled. That would not happen. I could never _kill_ someone; it wasn't possible. And, I could never kill Bella! She was my sister!!!! "That would never happen. I would never…" I couldn't finish.

My reflection laughed at me. That gave me a chill. She (I?) sounded demonic. "Oh but you will." She said and leaned closer so she was almost touching her side of the mirror. I could see the rims of her irises were out lined in red; I flinched away. "And you will enjoy it." She whispered.

"LIAR!!!" I screamed and plunged my fist into the mirror. My reflection screamed and disappeared. I pulled my bloody fist out and attempted to take the glass out of my hand. I looked back at the mirror but this time the only reflection I could see in the broken mirror was my own. The monster was gone but in its place came the blood. My hand could not stoop bleeding…

**DREAM**

I was running quite fast. The trees were whizzing by me in a wet green blur. Something was chasing me; a silver/grayish blur beside me. The awful stench in the air combined with the pouring rain made it hard to think. The air smelled like wet dog but, also like something else, something like freesia. I kept running. Whatever was chasing me had the intent to kill.

Eventually I reached a clearing and turned around to face the thing that was hunting me. My jaw dropped. A….wolf? _Seriously?_ It growled at me. "No!" he screamed. I turned my head and stared at him with wide eyes. The boy who saved me, it was _him_.

His eyes had the intent to kill too, but he wasn't looking at me. His special glare was just for the wolf. He was running towards us. The wolf let out an ear splitting howl and jumped at me. The boy tackled the wolf in midair. I just stood there, the wind whipping my wet hair around my face.

I couldn't move, my mind had gone into lock down mode, like I was in a coma. I was fully aware of my surroundings, though. I could feel the cold wind on my skin and I could see and hear the boy fighting the wolf, but I couldn't do any thing about it. I fought against it with all of my strength but no matter what I tried to do I still couldn't move. All I could do was stand there and watch them fight to the death. The wolf struck at the boy's stomach and he screamed in agony. I snapped out of my coma.

Every thing felt like it was in slow motion now. He was bleeding, badly. The wolf had torn at his abdomen, leaving a deep gash. I ran to him but I couldn't get there fast enough. "Get out of here Tayla!" he screamed at me. I kept running but stopped when I was about three feet away from them. I could see every thing so clearly now but, again, I couldn't move. It was like some invisible force had me paralyzed. It was pure torcher. I saw every thing, every move made and every hit taken but I was helpless to do anything about it.

Finally the wolf lunged at him again but this time it barely caught the side of his face. The boy quickly counter reacted by pushing the wolf back in to the trees. There was a loud_ CRUNCH!_ sound from the trees. The boy turned around to face me.

His face, tired and bloody as it was, was still inhumanly beautiful. He had perfect features framed by locks of straight black hair with bright golden eyes. I felt like he was searching for something in my eyes, he stare was so intense. He started walking to me and soon he was close enough that I could see greenish flecks in the gold in his eyes. **(A/N I kinda stole this idea from Godchild but NO it does not mean the same thing! Just f.y.i)** "Why didn't you leave?" the boy asked. I just stood there like and idiot, staring and him with a blank and slightly awed expression. He amazed me.

I continued staring at him until I noticed the wolf rushing at us from behind him. It was a different wolf; this one was a russet brown. "MOVE!" I screamed as I pushed the boy out of the way. I caught the wolf head on and fell back wards as it tackled me to the ground. The last thing I remembered seeing were the wolf's eyes. They

looked……remorseful?

**END DREAM**

The rest of my dreams didn't really make sense; they were just blurs of light and sound. When the dreams ended the pain started up again. I faintly remember screaming through it while someone held my hand and whispered in my ear. But, finally, it all ended. The next time I opened my eyes I felt the hunger…


	5. Waking Up To Red Candy

**This took me FOREVER to write. I am very sorry it took me so long... Stuff happened...people stabbed me in the back and school stuff came up...I will TRY to get the next chapter out soon...I make no promises...Please read and review! I respond to all my reviews...**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter Five: Waking Up To Red Candy**

Waking up hurt like hell. The first thing I felt was the thirst. Or could it be hunger? I didn't know. I just felt like I needed….something. It was like I was craving something I had never eaten. The hunger (thirst?) left an empty aching in the pit of my stomach.

The second thing I noticed was the cold. I was so chilled; like I had slept a thousand night on an iced over lake. Every part of my body (my head being the only exception) felt frozen and stiff. My head felt like I was nursing the mother of all hang-overs. It throbbed painfully and made it difficult to think clearly. My mind was so clouded. When the pain in my head finally subsided enough for me to gather my thoughts I realized I needed to get up; I had no idea where I was.

Trying to get up was not a good idea though. My limbs were heavy and I just fell back down. "Holy mother of all hang-overs batman…" I groaned as I tried to sit up again "What the hell happened." I heard a chuckle beside me. Alarmed, I opened my eyes. This was _also_ not a good idea. The light made my eyes sting and water but as they adjusted I saw the boy in front of me.

He was….yummy looking.** (A/N ok so this is a VERY big insider between me and my friends. Sorry if you don't like the word yummy to describe a vampire. I know they are suppose to be "beautiful", which they are. But if I think of the guys as beautiful, I find my self thinking of Emmet and Edward in dresses…so to refrain from any disturbing images, my vamps in this story are yummy.)** His face alone was enough to make any teenage girl salivate. His skin was very pale; he almost looked sick, but some how it only increased his yummy-ness. It brought out the green tint in his golden eyes and clashed brilliantly with his straight jet black hair. He looked like he was very tall (But, then again, every thing looked tall to me at that point. I was still lying down.) and fairly muscular. Over all he looked like he couldn't have been any older then eighteen.

Seeing his inhuman beauty reminded me of my reflection in the dream mirror. They were very similar but not completely alike. This boy didn't glare like my reflection had in the mirror. He had a kind and warm expression. He wasn't a predator; He was different. There was something good about his face that made me feel safe. It was such a strange feeling to me. I had this squirming feeling in my stomach. It was like having the butterflies. Maybe it was just the way he stared at me. It was starting to make me nervous.

"Umm…hi…" I said. I must have looked like such an idiot, lying there staring at him all wide eyed and drooling.

He smiled at me. "Hi" he said "How do you feel?"

I thought about that for a moment. "Thirsty." I said.

His eyes tightened for a moment but they quickly relaxed. "Wait here" he told me with a smile. I nodded.

I don't know how long I waited there but eventually I got board. At 14 I had a very short attention span. Despite the pain I lifted my self off the ground and looked at my surroundings. I was in an empty room that had the feel of a warehouse. I walked across the room and looked out the small window there.

It was dark out side but I could still see and hear every thing in explicit detail. I could see all the cracks in the side walk below me and I could hear a car speeding down the road miles away from me. It was amazing. All my senses had been heightened. All accept one, that is. I couldn't smell any thing. It was quite uncomfortable. _Maybe It's just the room,_ I thought. I turned around and walked toward the door. I needed to get out of this room. Opening that door was probably one of the worst decisions I have ever made.

As soon as that door opened I really felt it. The thirst. It was so much stronger then what I felt before. The thirst that I had first felt was a want; a mere aching in my stomach. But now, it was a need that pained my whole body if I resisted. I gave me self over to my senses and began to hunt.

-o0o-

Nothing mattered except my need to drink. I was so…thirsty and I could smell it. The thing I was thirsting for. The aroma was so sweet, like candy. It was the best candy I had ever smelled. My feet were moving before I noticed it. I just needed it. The candy. I was so thirsty…so….thirsty.

I closed my eyes and fallowed the sent; I caught up with the smell and tore at where it was coming from. The candy instantly warmed my ice cold lips and sent a shiver through my body. I still felt like it was going through the "defrost" stage. I was too thirsty to care, though. I just needed the candy.

It was red. Red candy. The sane part of my mind probably knew what it was. I just kept telling myself it was _really_ sweet tomato juice. It was the best thing I had ever had. Better than chocolate….better than every thing in Starbucks put together **(a/n that's pretty big coming from me….Starbucks is my addiction…)** it tasted like the sticky, melted jolly ranchers my sister and I used to eat in the summer…it was so sweet but it had it's own bitter aftertaste. It left me with a craving that was impossible to satisfy. The red candy was almost gone…I was going to have to find more…

Just as I was about to finish drinking something tackled me from the side and my body was slammed against the pavement.

"NO!!!!" I screamed. I had to get back to the candy…

"Stop it!" he screamed "You can't!!!"

"I WANT MORE RED CANDY!" I screeched like a deranged three year old.

"The red candy isn't good for you!" the boy yelled at me again.

"I DON'T CARE!!!" I screamed trying to pry his arms from around my waist. "I WANT MORE OF THE CANDY, DAMMIT!!!" I felt my self slowly being dragged backwards and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't break free of his iron grip. _CANDY, CANDY, CANDY……! Need more candy! _My mind thought.

Eventually he dragged me into the room I had woken up in. I finally realized why the air had no smell here. It was like the fake air you breathe in office buildings; very filtered. I could still smell the candy though. I just couldn't tell where it was coming from. I kept struggling, "What the hell!?" I half screamed. "Let me go!!!" I was very upset…to say the least. My thirst was still there but defiantly not as strong. I could actually think now…

He finally released his grip from around my waist. I turned around to say some thing but the words caught in my throat when I saw his expression. The boy just stared at me, his breath taking face looked like he was amazed and discussed at the same time. I was confused but as he kept staring at me I realized why he was giving me the discussed look. I realized what I had just done. The red candy…..it was….blood…and I had just…_oh my god……_My breathing slowed and my eyes widened as reality hit me.

I looked at the boy and whispered "I killed someone…didn't I?" he just nodded. I walked backwards until my body hit a wall. I slid down it until my butt hit the floor. What had I done? I looked at my hands and realized they were covered in dried blood. My eyes widened with horror. I….had…..killed someone….

My body started shaking in convulsions as I stared sobbing. **(A/N In my story they can cry real tears. It just doesn't feel right writing about people that can't cry. I know its one of the things that makes them less human but I am going to try to hang on to their humanity for as long as possible. Ok? So in my story the cry **_**venom**_**. Got it?)** I had killed some one……I had, literally, sucked the life out of a living, breathing person. And I thought it was candy! Of all things! I thought I was drinking candy! I continued crying uncontrollably. I was such a terrible, demonic, stupid person! I was such an idiot! I was-.

"Please don't cry." He said.

"What?" I ask.

"It's not your fault." The boy said, walking to me. He sat down next to me and wiped the tears away from my face. I could feel the shock and confusion cross my face. How could he _say_ that? How could he even stand to be in the same room as me? I had just _killed_someone. Why wasn't he pulling out a cell phone and ratting me out to the cops or committing me to an insane asylum? Why wasn't he running away from me? Why…?

He wasn't doing any of these things. He was just sitting next to me, looking me square in the eye. The disgust that I had seen in his face before was gone; in its place was a look of sympathy. "I should have stayed and explained things first." He said "I'm sorry"

I shot him a questioning look. Why was he being so kind? "Who are you?" I asked. I looked at him suspiciously. It was nothing personal; I just never trusted any one until I knew them. Hot guys who save my life are no exceptions. He looked at me and smiled.

"My name is Kale"

**Chapter Six: The Lies of Monsters**

His name was Kale Jonathan Kahl (pronounced like call) and he was a vampire. And so was I.


End file.
